


Your Older Sister is so Sick of Your Shit

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Bitchy, Don’t Tell Her That, F/M, Facial, Incest, actually kind of sweet, blowjob, f4m - Freeform, handjob, needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 5
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Your Older Sister is so Sick of Your Shit

[F4M] Your Older Sister is So Sick of Your Shit [Incest] from [Bitchy] to [Needy] and [Actually Kind of Sweet] but [Don’t Tell Her That] [Handjob] [Blowjob] [Facial]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify, or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator, and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX or Other Noises. Optional]

Notes: The opening of this script goes back and forth from the speaker angrily whispering to the listener to speaking with false cheer to their mother. Anything within < > is supposed to be an “Angry Whisper” (stage whisper is fine), and lines that are within + + should be read with “False Cheer.” There is a note when the speaker starts speaking entirely normally, albeit angrily. 

< You. Little. Shit. >

< Don’t you *dare* play dumb with me. This is the first time I’ve been able to talk to you alone in a week, and I swear to fucking god that… >

\+ No, mom, everything is fine! We’re just talking in here. +

\+ [Forced laugh] We’re not arguing we’re just…talking about what movie to go to. +

< Goddammit don’t you fucking walk away from me. You’re not hiding behind mom this time. >

< You’ve gone too fucking far and you won’t get away with it. I…I want an apology. At *least* an apology. Maybe some other things, too. >

\+ No, mom, we’re fine. We don’t need anything to drink. +

\+ No need to come in here! I guess maybe I am a little thirsty. I’ll come get us both drinks. +

< I’ll get us drinks so mom leaves us alone. Go up to my room and wait for me. If you try to get out of this now, I will *never* forgive you. Do you understand me? Good. >

[Walking up stairs]

[Door closing noise]

(They will talk in normal tones now)

Here’s your goddamn lemonade.

How dare you call *me* a bitch! After everything you’ve done, I think I’m entitled to some anger!

Oh, really? You can’t think of anything you’ve done lately to piss me off?

[Huffy sigh] I am *so* sick of your bullshit.

Wait! Don’t go, you jerk! 

Fine. Fine, I’m calming down. I just…I’m a little emotional about this.

Oh, ha ha. You’re so fucking funny. I bet you laugh about what you’ve been doing to me, too. Do you tell your friends about your dumb older sister and how easy it is to…to *play* with her? To deceive her and make her do what you want?

N-no. I don’t mean that you’re lying, per se. I mean…you tell me the truth about things…mostly. Except for why you’ve been acting the way you have been.

Oh, you want examples, do you? Great, fine. I can do examples. I have *plenty* of examples.

Let’s talk about how much you make fun of me for starters. 

I know we’ve made fun of each other since like, forever, but not like this. Not like how you’ve been recently. You’ve been mean!

Well…um, what about last week, when I was going out with my friends to the club.

You…you said that I looked really sexy in that dress, and then you just walked away, acting like you hadn’t said anything. Then Mom and Dad came into the room, and I couldn’t even say anything back!

Oh, don’t lie to me. I know you were making fun of me. You’ve never ever said anything like that to me before!

Okay, fine, I’ve got another example. I was drawing, and I went to get something to drink, and I left my sketchbook open and…and you picked it up and looked at it. Without permission, I might add. And….and you saw that I had been drawing you. Then you said that you really liked it and you thought that I made you look perfect. And then you said that I was “incredibly talented.” Your words exactly.

Oh, come on! You were obviously being sarcastic. There’s no way that you would ever say anything that nice and mean it…would you?

(Calmer, for a moment) Oh. I see. (Angrier again) Um…well, it’s not like you haven’t done other things, mister!

You’ve been trying to…um…embarrass me. A lot.

Well, I mean…maybe “embarrass” is the wrong word, but you get the idea!

Fine! I’ll…I’ll explain. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, you jerk! I bet you really get off on hearing how much your dirty little tricks are…are affecting me.

For starters, you’ve stopped even *pretending* to care about common courtesy and privacy issues!

Yes, you have!

N-no, you haven’t violated *my* privacy, exactly but…

You’ve started leaving your door open when you sleep. Explain yourself.

Ah. I guess…I guess it has been a little warmer lately. And Dad really doesn’t like turning on the AC until the summer really gets started. But…but you can’t. Not any more. I forbid it.

Arrgh! [Or some other noise of frustration] Because I said so! And I’m your big sister, so you have to do what I say!

Don’t you laugh at me! Fine. I’ll…I’ll explain why.

Well, put yourself in my place. You get home, you’re exhausted from college and work, and your stupid asshole boyfriend broke up with you so you can’t exactly hang out with him.

Y-yeah. I guess I didn’t tell you about that. Thanks for understanding. But…but that doesn’t change anything about what you did.

I’m minding my own business, sad and angry and frustrated…with life. And I’m just walking to my room, which as you know, requires me to walk by *your* room. What do I find but your door wide open. 

And there you are. You’re lying on your back, sprawled out like some kind of Greek god. You’ve clearly been working out. And you’re wearing like nothing at all, except a tiny little sheet barely covering your…ahem…you know. And…and that’s not the worst bit!

No, the worst part is that you are so fucking hard. You’re huge! And…and I look at it, and I can’t help myself. I just can’t stop thinking about it. About you. So I go back to my room, and I get out my sketchpad, and I draw you from memory. Usually, I can’t draw anything from memory! But you, I draw just fine. Every curve, every bit of hard muscle. That way your jaw sets when you’re sleeping. The way your thigh looks, hanging off the edge of the bed, so close that I can imagine running my fingers up it…

[Deep, shuddering breath] It took an hour to get you just right. And even when I was done, I was still so worked up that I…n-never mind. 

No, I will not explain further! Anyway, I have other examples.

You don’t even bother locking the bathroom door anymore! 

Well, to be honest, I’m not sure that you ever did, but…but…now that I’ve seen you I…

Oh, fuck. I had to see the rest of you. You have to understand what that’s like. How frustrating it was, to see…the most perfect man but then just have to imagine his…his cock. Your cock.

It was all I could think about! So, naturally, I *had* to peek. I told myself, if he locks the door, then he really wants privacy, and I’ll leave him alone. But you didn’t, so obviously you wouldn’t care if someone, you know, “accidentally” walked in on you. 

I was planning on stepping in, making a big noise about how you should lock the door, getting a good look at your cock, and leaving. I swear. That was it.

I got afraid, though. I opened the door, but I did it really slowly, and only a little. I was surprised that I could see you so clearly through the shower door. You didn’t see me, though. You were…busy.

You were stroking that gorgeous cock of yours. You were doing it so slowly, and you made these little grunts and growls. You were so fucking irresistible and manly. Your little performance was obviously meant to provoke me! 

You had to know that I was there all along! It’s not fair. You just kept stroking it and making noises and…and I would have been justified if I had just gotten in with you and finished you! That was how much you were turning me on, you jerk!

I wanted to touch it and taste it and…oh god. It didn’t matter though, because you came, and your…your cum got everywhere. There was so much of it. What a waste! I could have been drinking it or had it all over me or...fuck...inside me! 

So I left after that and obviously that wasn’t going to be enough! Not after I’d seen you doing that seductive little show, you…you butt!

Come one. Don’t give me that. You knew exactly what you were doing the whole time. I’m sure of it. Otherwise, I’d have to be some kind of per…never mind.

All right, fine! Maybe you haven’t been doing it *on purpose*, but you’ve still been messing with me and teasing me and being so fucking perfect. I can’t stand it. You’re my brother, and I’m feeling these things for you, and I can’t fucking stand it! Arrgh! There! Are you happy? Are you glad to work your big sister up so much for you?

Yeah, I didn’t think you’d have much to say to that. Then, just to add insult to injury, you told everyone at dinner tonight that you were going on a date. A date! With some random girl that you probably met just a few days ago. She’s going to get to hang out with you and go to a movie and be all over you. It’ll be her eager little hands all over you and her pouty little mouth on your cock! And you’ll cum all over *her* tits. It’s not fair, and I won’t stand for it!

You…you owe me!

You owe me your cock, for starters! Don’t try to hide it! I see how hard you’ve gotten from all the things I’ve said, you pervert!

(Calmer but getting more aroused) Just…just look at it. Fuck, I think I can see it throb through your jeans. It’s a really great cock, you know. I mean, I haven’t seen a lot of cocks up close or anything, but I’ve never felt anything like what I did when I saw it. 

I’ve never felt anything for anyone like I do for you, either. It’s real. I’m not just…imagining things. Please don’t keep teasing me, intentionally or not. It’s been so hard to just watch you and not be able to touch you or kiss you the way I want. And the idea of you being with another girl just makes me crazy!

(More seductive, a bit more in control) Come on. Just give me a chance. I know you prefer girls like me. Curvy and artsy and maybe just a little bit crazy.

There’s no need to laugh that loud. So maybe I am on a bit of an emotional roller coaster lately. It’s tough. It’s not every day that you fall for your brother.

Yeah. I admit it. I’ve fallen for you. Completely. Head over heels. I fantasize about fucking you and just…just being with you. Cuddling with you. Even living with you. On our own, I mean. 

So…will you do it? Give me a chance, I mean? Will you let me show you how good I can be for you?

(Softer, quieter, as if she’s getting closer) I know it’s wrong. It’s forbidden, and if we get caught, it could ruin our lives. But I don’t care. I’ll take all the blame. I’m the older one, right? I should stop this, but I can’t.

On the other hand, I keep getting closer, and you’re not pushing me away. You haven’t said no. What if I just put my hand on your chest? That’s innocent, right? 

There. That’s not so bad, is it? And now, both of my hands are on your chest. Just touching you. Being close to you. That feels natural, doesn’t it? 

What am I doing? I’m helping you take off your shirt. You can stop me if you want.

There. Now I can touch you on your chest. (Shuddering Breath) Skin to skin. Does that feel nice? Do you like your big sister’s hands on you? You’re so warm and firm. (Deep inhaling) God…just being near you and surrounded by your scent is doing things to me. 

Please? I need you so bad tonight. Just…just let me make you feel good. Give me tonight, and if you don’t want me, I’ll act like nothing ever happened tomorrow. I’ll even leave home if you want me to.

Well, that’s how much I care about you. I can’t just watch you. I’d rather risk it all than never have a chance.

All right. Good. Let me start by…

[Kissing noises]

Yeah, that’s right. Just like…

[More intense kissing]

Fuck…that’s it. I need your tongue. Let me…

[Very intense kissing]

God. Can you feel it now? Can you? That spark? It isn’t just me, is it? You may not want to answer but…mmm....

Fuck. You’re so hard through your jeans. That has to hurt, being all confined like that. If…if you want, I can take it out for you. I can make it alll better, little brother.

All right, but you have to promise me something in return. I want you to cancel your date. 

Just text her. Do it now.

My hand feels so good on the outside of your pants, doesn’t it? It would feel so much better on your skin, wouldn’t it? All you have to do is take your phone and type a few words, and you can have that. That and more.

(Very sensual) Good. Good boy. Let me unzip you and…

Oh, god. It feels so nice. And the way you moaned was so cute! [Giggles]

[Hand job starts here]

No, I mean it in a good way. I’m not making fun. I’d touch you any way you wanted if I was yours.

S-so. Do you want me to be yours? 

I know it’s not fair that I’m doing this while I stroke you, but…I need to know. I need to hear you say it.

Should I stay and be your secret girlfriend? Or should I leave and we’ll never talk about it again. I’ll finish you either way, so you don’t have anything to lose. 

Your choice, little brother. I am completely and totally at your mercy.

(Relieved, almost in tears) You don’t know what it means to hear you say that. I was so worried that you’d hate me or be disgusted by me.

O-oh. Well, you don’t seem to be disgusted by my tits. Fuck…that’s great. Just feel me while I stroke you. 

Go ahead, it’s okay. Pull my shirt up. I’m not wearing a bra. 

There, keep touching me. [Moans] Don’t be gentle. You can do whatever you want to my body.

Fuck…tweak my nipples…yeah…[Moans]

D-do you like playing with your big sister’s tits?

[Handjob stops here]

All right, I know that I said I’d jerk you off, but…it’s not going to be enough.

[Giggles] No, silly. I’m just going to get on my knees and blow you. You put up with my smart mouth, so now you deserve to feel it wrapped around your cock, too. 

Mmm…your cock tastes so good. There’s something about it…it’s different than other guys’. I could do this every day.

[BJ starts here. Please add noises between the lines, as many or as few as you’d like. ]

Oh, god, that’s right. Keep making those noises for me, baby.

I love this so much. I want you to fuck me, but part of me doesn’t even care. I just want to be your little pleasure slave. 

Yeah, I can speed up. Feeling impatient, are we? [Giggles]

[BJ gets sloppier/faster. She’s more excited]

Fuck yes. Yes. I can’t believe it. I just tasted my own brother’s precum. It’s nice!

Yeah, I’ll keep going. I’ll keep going until you give me all of that wonderful fucking cum.

I want it so bad. I want you to use me. Do other girls beg you to use them? I bet they don’t. 

Fuck my mouth, baby. Don’t be gentle. Just do it. 

[Coughing, gagging, then continuing]

K-keep going baby, I can take it. I want to take it. 

Do you want to cum all over me? Do you want to give your big sister a facial? 

Yeah. Do it…I can feel you swelling up. Cum, baby, cum for me!

[Improv to sloppy ending]

Oh. Oh wow. You got it everywhere! It’s on my face and my tits and on my hair…

Do you like that? Do you like seeing your big sister covered in your cum? [Giggle]

Maybe you’ll think badly of me, but I love it. I never thought I would, but…since it’s yours, I love it. 

Wait. I have an idea. Get your phone.

Take a pic. 

I mean it. Take a picture of me like this, on my knees, tits out, covered in your cum. 

No, I want you to. I trust you. I know you’d never show anyone else. I want you to have it. I want you to look at it when you wonder if I really care. Or if you just get turned on and need something to jerk off to. I want to be that girl that you think of first when you stroke that magnificent cock.

[Click of Cell Phone Camera]

There. That wasn’t so bad, was it? And you haven’t even felt the inside of my pussy yet. Help me get cleaned up, and then maybe we could fix that. [Giggles]


End file.
